


Lysithea's Vengeance

by AnonReviewer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, My First Fanfic, Post-Time Skip, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonReviewer/pseuds/AnonReviewer
Summary: Lysithea has a bit of a moment with the Imperial couple.





	Lysithea's Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. 
> 
> This idea struck me when I saw how popular the concept of headpatting Lysithea was, combined with one of the support conversations between her and Edelgard. 
> 
> I have never written anything aside from reviews, and I worry that my attempt at writing is jarring.
> 
> I apologize for any discrepancies and offer no excuses.

__The door burst open rather forcefully, causing Edelgard to jump in place with mild panic as Byleth merely turned to face the intruder.

Who would dare shatter such a golden moment, just two lovers gazing into the sunset?

Hubert? No, such a boisterous entrance wouldn't be his style.

Dorothea? Suitably dramatic, but she's more likely to try to listen through the door than kick it down.

Ferdinand? Impossible, he would have announced himself immediately, perhaps carrying a banner of some sort. 

Bright white hair, dangerously narrowed red eyes, and the scent of pancakes? Aha. But why? And where was Hubert when you actually needed him?

"So," Lysithea said as she entered the room rather boldly, carrying a small tray that undoubtedly held her sweets, "I heard you and the Professor are an item now."

Byleth and Edelgard, still standing close together by a large window overlooking the garden, shared a look before turning to face her again.

"The professor and I have been 'an item' for some time, yes." Edelgard explained with the slightest hint of concern in her voice. "Is everything alright?"

  
"You're going to treat her right, aren't you?" Lysithea demanded, her gaze surprisingly stern. It helped that she was now taller than the Emperor.

"Lysithea," Byleth began with a small smile, "Edelgard and I may have had our differences, but things are going well."

"I can tell!" Lysithea exclaimed, shifting her tray to a more comfortable position as she wagged her finger in the faces of the royal couple. "Uncouth noises! In the garden!" She drew a deep breath before practically bellowing "In the mid afternoon?!"

Byleth had the faintest blush as she peered down at the Emperor whose face was trying to match her clothing as she stared in horror.

"Lysithea, quiet down!" She hissed.

  
"No, you quiet down!" 

  
"I'm the Emperor!" 

  
"And I'm traumatized!"

  
"You-!"

  
"El, please relax." Byleth requested, placing her hand on Edelgard's ever-tense shoulder. The former revolutionary looked up at Byleth for a moment before releasing a resigned sigh and touching the horned crown in something of a nervous habit.

Lysithea cleared her throat and placed the tray on a nearby table before drawing herself up to her full height and jabbing her finger directly at Edelgard, the gesture earning an intense glare from the flustered Emperor.

"You _are_ planning on marriage, are you not?"  
"I may have proposed to her, already." Byleth admitted, offering a sheepish grin.  
"Edel- I mean, Emperor.. It's really just that," she sighed, "after everything that's happened, the Professor is important to all of us. You, especially, of course. I just want to make sure she is in good hands."  
"I'm right here, you know." Byleth muttered with a vague wave of her hand.  
"Lysithea, I give you my word as your Em- no, as your friend, that I truly love Byleth and have no inclination towards seeing any more misery fall upon any of us, least of all my love." Edelgard swore, a genuine smile on her lips. Lysithea nodded slowly.  
"I love El, too." Byleth affirmed, the pair sharing an affectionate look for an awkward amount of time. Lysithea huffed, though she wore a smile.  
"Well, at least that's settled." She said, seemingly relieved.

Just as Edelgard was opening her mouth to speak, a single pat on her head, between the horns of her crown silenced her. She froze instantly, as if turned to stone. 

"Good girl." Lysithea said with a condescending tone, reveling in the shocked expression.

Edelgard's mouth hung open limply, her eyes distant, as Lysithea snatched her snacks from the table and sauntered out of the room.

Byleth, however, was gently shaking her wife to be with concern, since the only sign that she was still alive was the alarming shade of red she was turning.

"El? El, are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, of course."


End file.
